


Long Country Walks

by iriswallpaper



Category: 00QAD, London Spy
Genre: Committed Relationship, Country Walks, Danny and Alex need time alone, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Romantic Fluff, Understanding James, Understanding Q, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>00QAD  -  there wasn't a 00QAD fandom so I'm posting this in London Spy fandom.</p><p>Danny and Alex need time to reconnect. James notices first that he feels like a third wheel on their walks. He never feels that way at home - only on the long country walks.</p><p>James and Q give Alex and Danny the space they need.</p><p>00QAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Country Walks

Alex and Danny still take their long country walks even though they moved in with James and Q nearly a year ago. The walks are ‘Alex and Danny’ time. Time for them to be a couple again.

They love their other boyfriends but sometimes they miss the early days of just two of them. Walking and talking for hours, sitting on the shore making out, getting so hot and bothered they’d had to swap blowjobs in the car before they could continue another mile.

Of course, if James or Q is home when they’re leaving - or both of them - Alex or Danny invites them along. At first James and Q, together or separately, accepted the invitations. They had many long walks and interesting conversations. But eventually both men picked up on the tension between Alex and Danny.

James realized it first. He was better at reading people - he had to be to stay alive as a 00 for so long. He started politely declining Danny and Alex’s offers to go along on their walks. Q could read a pattern in complex data that no one else could see, but subtle signs between his boyfriends went right over his head. Eventually James pulled him aside and explained that Alex and Danny needed time alone, and the walks were the way they reconnected to each other. Q had facepalmed - it'd seemed so obvious once James explained.

So singly or together, Q and James always seemed to have other plans when Alex started filling the big thermos with tea. They’d slip off to the study and pretend to be absorbed in work, or into the bathtub for some private time of their own.

Alex and Danny would smile at each other, both knowing their boyfriends were giving them space to relate to each other. They appreciated it - but they still asked every time they headed out for walks. They wanted Q and James to know that, while they loved each other very much and were deeply committed to each other - they also loved their other partners and were deeply committed to making it all work.


End file.
